Can You Hear Me Now?
by FanSincePayback
Summary: Take place in season 11, episode 6, "Spooked" when we last see Dean Porter who interrupts a case of a murdered couple. Our favorite detectives made a few surprising discoveries, but what if one crucial part of their plan to set up Porter didn't go as planned? Inspired by yesterday's Ellen interview with Mariska. I'll be updating soon!
1. Chapter 1

Can you hear me now?

 **So y'all right after M's interview on Ellen yesterday that the fandom was going to let that statement fly? "I'm a screamer…" Yeah, that statement. (Check out Mariska on Ellen 2017 on YouTube if you missed it!)**

 **Dedicated to all those fangirls with a dirty mind.**

 **My first attempt at something different. Reviews are welcomed!**

" _What's taking so long?"_ Elliot grunted again.

He sent the text minutes ago. Then another. _No signal_ flashed in his notification bar.

And then he heard it. A moan. Oh, it was held back, low and deep. And he heard it. From her.

It took every bit of energy to move his eyes from peering at her from her bedroom. It was like the fates where testing him, and he couldn't believe he hadn't busted through her bedroom door to rip her away from Porter's grasp. Which seemed to have less and less space between them by the moment.

Elliot had reluctantly agreed to setting up Dean Porter to pump him more information on their case. He knew using Olivia as bait was risky, but he was marginally more comfortable when she suggested her partner be in the apartment with Morales to set up the phone tracker needed to nail the bastard. However he didn't count on his phone not keeping signal long enough for him to alert their Captain to call Olivia with the false information that would set the second half of the plan into action. He didn't count on it because he never had a reason to check his cell service from her bed.

" _Damn phone_ " Elliot quietly murmured to himself as he shook the device, moving slowly to the window hoping it would spare him at least one bar to send the crucial message. Morales was focused on getting his computer to remotely plant the phone tracker, and was tuned out. That is until they both heard it again. That damn moan. If Morales was playing the deaf card earlier, he forfeited it when he cautiously turned a curious eye to Elliot, making sure the poor guy didn't pace over a squeaky floorboard, giving away their hidden location as the muffled noise from the living room was getting more heated. The tech turned his attention back to the computer screen when he figured neither of them was going to dare to comment on it.

All Olivia planned to do was "get close enough to Porter so that when the Captain's planned phone call interrupts them, he couldn't help but overhear that they fake found their murder suspect "… but now that the call was taking over 10 minutes to happen, both men tried to ignore the full on make out session happening on the couch just a few feet away. " _Damn phone_ "

On the other side of the door, Olivia couldn't tell how much time had flown by since they had sat down on her couch, but now she feared they wouldn't stay seated upright for much longer.

When she had agreed to having him over, subconsciously she had added a little flirtation to their call earlier that night. She hadn't gotten to play bait in a while, so she thought it would be fun. Especially when she saw Elliot's face scrunch earlier when she and Morales headed out of the precinct together and she yelled to him to join. Because "someone has to make sure Porter won't feel invited into her bedroom" she said with a wink.

Elliot was being very protective of her lately, but she knew he wouldn't turn down an opportunity to help. Especially after they discovered the bugs that where planted at the station, the leads that where leading nowhere, and the hidden whereabouts of their alleged killer where all orchestrated by Porter. The whole squad was ready to nail the prick and now was the time to turn the tables.

But more than usual, Olivia felt like the guys playing the big brother role a bit too well. Elliot had nicked the chance for Porter to drive her home, he'd puff his chest more noticeably when stranding near her desk, and he after the incident at the airport, he was more territorial than ever. Olivia could read her partner well after all these years, but only recently she'd actually thought he was jealous. Like a kid who didn't want to share his toys. Ironically a few weeks ago the partners really felt in sync, almost like their chemistry before she left for the undercover gig in Oregon. But she just chucked up his recent behavior to the blast from the past. A reminder that they where now in a different time. They where getting close again, toeing the line of their friendship. Their relationship.

After they left the precinct together, Olivia smiled at the memory of telling Porter about her partner. Describing him as her "best friend". The two men where very different, and she was surprised at the slow flirtation that had been growing among both relations. Contrasting from the wed-partner-boundary, Olivia didn't have a blaring red flag with Dean Porter outside of not wanting to mix work with personal lives. Well, until the rat bastard started to pull these shady stunts on her entire squad since this case began. Yet, on the other hand, Elliot was her longest relationship with a man. "For better or for worst…" as he promised her early in their partnership.

When she had began to set the first phase of their plan into action, Elliot's protective nature went into overdrive. She even laughed when he had a slight flash of fear when she asked for his help zipping up her dress when she finally emerged from the bathroom, taking a little longer to decide on which curve hugging outfit to wear for her "date night". But she didn't actually giggle until she turned her back to him, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. That was Elliot's first test. Little did he know he'd be hearing a whole library of new sounds from his partner tonight that would be forever etched in his mind.

Now on the couch, Olivia was failing to break the kiss. She couldn't figure out if it was the lack of dates she's had lately, or how surprisingly addicting Porter's lips where. She knew she should have been repulsed by him, but she couldn't hold back that small growl building in the back of her throat. He definitely knew what he was doing, and she couldn't believe how quickly her body reacted to his touch. A touch that was now traveling from her knee towards the inside of her thigh. Taking the hem of her red dress with it slowly. Just testing that he had her consent before gently adjusting them so he could taste more of her. As her head pulled back to get in some much needed oxygen, his lips attacked her neck… and her eyes briefly roamed her now partially open bedroom door. Her mind paused because she distinctly remembered shutting it. Then she saw a glimpse of her partner's shadow, which was the reality check she needed to remember she was working. It was like she was caught under the bleachers, and she couldn't help feel the flush of embarrassment in her checks.

" _Is this okay? I don't want to rush you before we get to an appetizer_ " Porter said under heavy eyes, not removing his hand from under her dress, half hoping they continue, but understanding they hadn't even said two words since she told him she wanted to _thank him_ for saving her life just earlier in the week.

His eyes caught that she was looking at towards the back of her apartment. He knew she lived alone, so it was only logical that behind that door was her bedroom. Her bed. Surely she didn't think that's what he came over for. He'd be happy to explore her more, but he genuinely wanted to be a gentlemen, let her set the pace. Have a conversation before _that_ was on the table. But again, she didn't make any moves to shift his hand from under her dress, which was making lazy circles on her warm skin.

As he was pushing himself upright, putting space between them and smooth out the front of his dress shirt, Olivia's hand hooked around his neck again, holding him into place. She knew Elliot was looking, so he couldn't mistake that _this_ was the signal to call Cragen. But… if her phone wasn't ringing within the next few seconds, her partner was in for a show!

 _ ***Author's note, I choose to repost because of some errors with testing my uploading skills as a first timer. But as a treat, I decided to extend the one shot into two chapters, stepping up the rating in chapter 2. If you don't like mature content, you'll still be able to enjoy chapter 1. Reviews are helpful and welcomed!***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" _Well the food on the table isn't going anywhere."_ She said under heavy breath, hoping as he grips her waist that he wasn't misreading her compliance. Just enough PDA that Elliot would get the hint so she'd be able to kick out Porter soon.

Her body was comfortably finding itself pinned under his strong muscle. In their first introduction in Oregon, she had to admit his boyish charm was a nice juxtaposition to the hard edges of his demeanor. Especially the sharp jaw she was currently looking at with lust in her eyes. She could enjoy this. Just for a moment, she bargained. It was after all, a part of the allure to get him to be distracted while Morales pulls info on the piece of scum after all the tricks he's pulled on the squad these last few days. Least she could do is enjoy his warm mouth descending on her…

" _Mmm_..." is all she can say.

Well, she'd like to say more, but there's ears just a few steps away.

She is well aware her volume is now well above the soft music she'd put on earlier in the night. The food ignored, and all her prep work for the fake date night fall into the background as she counts the borrowed moments since she sent a bold message to Elliot. Her partner that clearly saw her pull Porter into her body just seconds ago. So why hasn't she heard her phone go off yet..?

Porter doesn't waste time to let his hands roam the skin beneath her red dress. She can tell he is waiting for her to set the pace, but she didn't tell him to halt his palms that are making an intentional pull of her hips down the couch.

" _Breathe Olivia, I hope you don't have paper thin walls_ " He smirked that she was making those sounds because of him. He knew from her usual intensity in the field she was vocal, but Porter never thought he'd be lucky enough to see this side of her. But he wasn't interested in _seeing_ her any more, just wanted to _hear_ her make that sound again. So he attached his mouth to the side of her neck again, feeling her buck into feeling his warmth again.

He placed a hand at the juncture of her hip, realizing the lace of her hip huggers had bunched upwards, and the heat of their movements was overwhelming his control to keep from moving further between them. Instead of looking into her eyes for confirmation, Porter lowered his mouth down to the tops of her breasts, gaining an audible gasp from Olivia.

But she wasn't responding to him. She was hearing the bedroom door creak as Elliot was trying to quietly close it back. He had been watching her, frozen in his spot, instead of glued to his phone like she had expected him to do. But the look in his eyes before they dropped to the illuminated screen of his cell phone had been in Olivia's peripheral view. Was he hurt? Shocked? It wasn't his recent permanent look of jealousy, but she couldn't get a read on him in that moment. But Olivia didn't have time to process that, as she knew the call would be coming soon. Finally.

Her train of thought was lost in feeling Porter's body lift off of hers. She was confused if she missed something. Did he see the door close too? Olivia's eyes snapped to his as he hovered above her body for a moment. He was pulling the toss pillow to put it behind her head to lay on. She guessed her distracted state made her seem uncomfortable, and he was trying to relax her. How kind. The dolt had manners, she'd give him that.

She flashed a grateful smile as he returned to place open mouth kisses along her collar bone, placing his hands now on the outside of her dress on her hips.

" _I'm the one that's supposed to be thanking_ _you_ _, Porter."_ She laughed as he settled his body over one of her legs, moving his weight off her as he settled his body the space in the seat of the sofa.

" _Well_ …" his eyes roaming her heaving chest as he pulled his face to meet hers. _"Do you want me to stop..?"_ , making sure she felt his fingertips brush the hem of her dress, moving beyond the pool of fabric now exposing her tanned thigh. His palm gently grabbing her leg to bring her body into him.

He waited a beat for an answer, then dipped his mouth to the exposed skin, chastely kissing the top of her thigh.

Her eyes widened at how sensual this was. Words didn't form, but her eyes never left the sight of his dark hair dancing across her thigh, moving slowly to kiss the outline of the lace beneath him. Her back arched as he continued to kiss the inside of her thigh, inching closer to her arousal. Olivia knew she just had a few more moments until she'd hear the phone ringing, so she prepared herself to stop him soon. Just a little bit longer. But soon. Right?

Porter's weight shifted as he used his other hand to hold her still. She hadn't realized she'd scooted down towards him. Into him. As he stilled her movements, he pulled her dressed up onto her torso, and he smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. Placing a kiss over her lace covered mound, Olivia nearly lost it, moaning louder this time. She could feel his smile against her skin, and her body pushed into him against her better judgement. If he had to stop now, she'd ignore the phone call altogether!

As she felt him slowly pull her underwear to the side, she looked down to watch him. He could see her body was responding to him, but part of him was waiting for her to pump the breaks. Until fifteen minutes ago, they hadn't been close like this before. And now he was making Olivia moan so loudly, he was sure he'd be hearing his own name soon. Now he was determined to hear it.

" _Say my name, Liv."_

Her eyes darkened at hearing his command. His mouth floated just an inch above where she wanted it most, and now he's making requests..? Her eyes squinted as she gave him a look usually saved for a perp that's pissed her off. But part of her was turned on as she watched his tongue dip to wet his bottom lip as he waited to hear it.

She smirked instead, slowly shaking her head, " _No_ ".

He lifted his eyebrow, challenging her. " _Ah, fine then. I just thought since the rest of you tasted so delicious…_ " he moved his elbow to move from in between her legs.

Then she hooked her knee to hold him in place. Looked at his swollen lips, evidence of their evening's events. And then her phone lit up, vibrating on the small table behind the couch.

 _Ring_.

Damn timing.

 _Ring_ ….

" _Uh, I'm sorry. I have to get it. That's Cragen's ringtone"_ Olivia moved to sit up to grab the annoying device, but her hooked leg had made no movement to let him free yet.

Porter took advantage of this new angle to let his fingers graze over her now slick folds exposed from underneath the lace. As Olivia answered her phone and then realized she needed to reach for a note pad, she swatted at Porter to pause his movements under her dress now falling back into place as she shifted upright. But he just playfully smiled innocently as he continued to make his ministrations, trying his best to distract the detective. Slowly moving his fingers into her body as he pulled the lace to the side while she struggled to keep her phone conversation.

" _Yes Captain… hang on_." She tried to remember to hit the volume button, but was having issues multitasking with Porter between her legs like this.

Olivia wanted to make sure Porter would hear her Captain, and leaned into him as if she was to tell him to stop as she made a quick face at him to keep quiet. Cragen was sure to speak loudly that they had a fake lead, and she needed to be get on it immediately, which luckily Porter picked up on. So as Olivia feigned disappointment that she had to cut the date short, she lied and said she had caught a new case.

Porter thought it was odd that she had so boldly said she caught a rape/murder down in Chelsea when he knew she heard something completely different. But instead of asking about what he overheard, he simply withdrew his body from her, standing up to shake off what just happened. He was more confused that she was still working the case that was taken away from them just days ago. But his body was confused that they where again halted from a release due to the woes of the job.

Olivia's eyes tried to ignore the shapely bulge building in Porter's pants as he tried to calm himself down as he stood next to the couch. She nearly kicked herself for agreeing to this charade if she'd be able to enjoy him under different circumstances. Porter put a hand out so she could stand as well, and he began to walk towards the door.

" _I'm so sorry we didn't even get to enjoy the wine. I hate to kick you out on an empty stomach."_ Olivia had scooped up the wine glasses from the coffee table to put them in the kitchen as they walked past. Mostly to shimmy away his lingering hand that had found it's place in the small of her back. Every touch that man made made her skin feel like it was on fire.

" _Oh, don't worry, tuns out my appetite was for something not on the menu tonight."_ His eyes darkened as he stood in front of her door. She was motioning to hurry her arm around him to begin to open it, but before her hand landed on the doorknob, his fingertips where trailing up the length of her arm. He could feel her breathe hitch as he leaned down to capture her lips once again.

She froze in place as he explored her mouth with his own. Deeper this time. More urgent than on the couch.

I do not have time for this tonight, she thought. But she didn't seem to be able to relay the message to the rest of her body that was pressed against his again. Porter flipped them quickly, nearly knocking the wind out of her as Olivia's body was now flush against her wooden door. He pulled away to let her adjust herself for a moment before she realized he was pulling her lower half into his, reaching under her knees to lift her off the ground as he steadied them into a different position. She hooked her ankles behind his waist in this new angle to prevent from sliding.

Olivia's head fell back at this new sensation of his body knocking a very aroused juncture of her body. Man, she really did not have time for this.

" _I have to be in Chelsea like five minutes ago, Dean."_ She said sternly. Which lost it's effects as her flushed face was gasping for air as he attacked a sensitive spot on her neck that dared to let loose a groan from her throat. She put a little more pressure on his shoulder to let herself down. But he wasn't giving in just yet.

" _Ah, so you do know how to say my name"_ he gave her a sinful smile with a knowing look, trying to hide his disappointment their dinner was cut short due to the job.

 _"I know, I know. This isn't my first rodeo. But, uh, how about you enjoy a preview of what would have happened after dessert..?"_ He slowly let one of her legs down so she'd find her footing again, but their bodies didn't loose contact. That is, until he began to lower himself to his knees… pulling her remaining raised leg over his shoulder.

From the bedroom, Elliot was trying to keep distance from her door. Because if his hand hit that doorknob, there's no telling if he could handle the visual of whatever was making his partner sound like that.

He had heard the phone ring, and instantly sighed in relief that their set up was nearly done. But when he didn't hear her front door close after the fake phone call had ended, he got worried.

Morales had been focused on whatever new gadget he pulled from his duffel, so Elliot focused on sending a quick text to the Captain that they where waiting for Porter to leave to begin to track him. And then had no choice but to sit on the edge of her bed, and wait.

She was shocked at the scream that ripped from her body.

If the boys had been keeping their cool before, they definitely heard her now.

Olivia didn't do this. This was not a typical broken date for her. Usually if she was called in the middle of the night, she'd be half way through an appetizer, not trying to find the cleanest set of panties before she bolted for the door. At least that's the comforting thought Elliot would allow himself tonight. Because if he thought in one of their many late night call-ins that interrupted dates he'd possibly tore his partner away from, that she was doing that… he'd never be able to complete a phone call to her again… Not without hearing her moans play over and over in his head like tonight.

And the sounds where getting louder. Geez.

He had been staring at the floorboards for the past minute and a half just to focus on something other than the sounds coming from outside the door. His head hung low as he looked intently between his shoes at the floor. If he could just stay still, he couldn't process whatever is making his partner moan. Scream. Nope, no time to give that any thought.

Morales had brought a set of headphones he'd somehow felt the need to use once his computer signaled that he'd uploaded whatever software was needed onto Porter's Blackberry. Elliot felt his phone buzz that the Captain was on standby for any update. Elliot wanted to wait to reply until he heard Olivia close the front door, getting Porter off. Out. Getting Porter out of her apartment. The sounds from Olivia where getting even louder now, breaking Elliot's thoughts. He couldn't wait for this night to be over with.

Meanwhile, Olivia was struggling to keep quiet. At this point, she couldn't remember her own name. It felt so good. But it was so wrong.

Porter's mouth was alternating encircling her clit and running a warm tongue the length of her slit, but it wasn't until he slowly pushed a digit inside of her that Olivia lost the battle. And her volume level.

She felt him smile against her skin again when she began to utter his name. Olivia meant it as a warning to stop, but his motions where encouraged by hearing his first name. But the unintentional encouragement was bringing her to the brink. Her body was flooded with a familiar tingling sensation she was sinfully enjoying.

Then she heard it. A floor board creaked from her bedroom. She knew it was Elliot. And that brought her back to reality that she was working. Luckily her pending orgasm was making record time, and a final swipe of his tongue against her clit had her over the edge.

Porter's grip on her hips slowly loosened, and he scooped up her underwear that where on the floor next to him. Olivia began to feel the wobbled legs underneath her regain strength as she tried to gain control of her breathing. She couldn't believe her dress was hiked up that high. She couldn't believe Porter of all people was responsible for wrinkling her favorite red dress. Although she'd never admit it, with the amount of stress on her shoulders from this case, and being at gunpoint just three days earlier, it was definitely a distraction to relieve some of that tension.

" _We'll have to… uh.."_ Porter was at a loss for words as he tried to straighten himself as Olivia was still trying to open the door.

" _Uh, yeah"_ Olivia tried not to embarrass herself further as she tried to keep a poker face as she took her crumbled underwear from Porter. She didn't even realize they had been taken off!

" _So, um. Rain check?"_ Porter was already herded out the door before he got his words together.

Olivia just nodded as she hurried to shut and lock the door.

She was leaning to make sure he was walking away as she checked the peep hole before she let out a breath.

Immediately she bolted for the bedroom before she could process anything, but Elliot was already opening the door.

" _Oh. Uh, he's gone."_ She said in a low voice, avoiding eye contact.

Elliot noticed her lips where bruised, hair a little messier than earlier, but couldn't miss her obvious awkwardness, so he jumped back into the job _. "Did he hear Cragen say Terri's name"_

" _God I hope so, I had the volume all the way up;"_ she brushed passed him to check what Morales had picked up with the software. While Elliot was following her lead, she quickly threw her discarded underwear into her hamper behind her, hoping her partner wouldn't see.

They saw the plan had worked, and the fellas quickly made their way to excuse themselves while Olivia changed so they could go make their arrest. She needed a shower, but there was no time to waste.

As Olivia emerged in her work clothes, Elliot felt relived that she was back to normal.

" _So what took so long earlier?"_ She finally said, making eye contact this time.

" _Ah, uh, phone didn't have service in there."_ He pointed at her bedroom as they begin to walk in sync.

" _Remind me to have you switch providers. Mine gets clear reception just fine."_

" _Yeah, I bet anyone can you just fine from your bedroom. Your couch. The front door…."_ His smirk caught her off guard.

Olivia smacks the back of Elliot's shoulder as they walk to the elevator. This case can't be over soon enough!


End file.
